The Royal Knights' Day Off
by Heavenly Wolf Blade
Summary: Lucemon gets fed up at the Royal Knights and dismisses them temporarily. Frontier X Zero Two crossover.


**Yeah, hey. I don't own any of these people. Please forgive the out-of-characterness of Lucemon, but I think he's funnier this way. And also a sorry to you Zero Two fans out there, but I needed people who didn't know the Royal Knights.**

**The Royal Knights' Day Off**

"Oh, Dynasmon! Such a _beautiful_ world this is! And to think we tried to destroy it!" Crusadermon exclaimed. She (he?) was a tall warrior dressed in vibrant pink armor.

"It's not really that wondrous. That is, it cannot rival the perfection that Lord Lucemon's world would have offered!" Crusadermon's companion, Dynasmon, said. He wore a white and gold suit of armor that was adorned with jewels, but it was curiously skinny at his knees. The pair of knights were flying over the surface of the digital world…_But_, Crusadermon thought, _I don't recognized this section; perhaps it was destroyed by that Cherubimon chap before we were awakened._ _Oh well, it is of little importance._

Earlier that day, Lucemon-the angel who was and may still be hell-bent on creating utopia, but you know all about him, is that a lot of commas, back to the story-had been taken by a fit of rage when a small Digimon (I think it was a Gazimon or something like that) refused to obey him and join his utopia. He destroyed it, and then began to cry and scream something along the lines of "NO! BAD LUCEMON! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL STUFF ANYMORE! YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. YES I AM. NO I'M NOT. AARRRGGGH! STUPID PURIFIED DATA!"

"My lord, are going to eat that?" Dynasmon asked, gesturing towards the fractal code of the poor murdered rabbit.

"Yes, I mean no, or yes? Argh, just get out of my sight!" Lucemon shrieked.

"As you wish my lord." Crusadermon had stated.

"By your command." Dynasmon proclaimed. And now you are all caught up on the happenings of the world, aren't you so incredibly happy?

And there they were, two great knights gliding around the horizon, terribly bored. "Say, I've just had the most delicious idea!" Dynasmon exclaimed. "Let's scan something!"

"But darling, we did that yesterday." Crusadermon said. "Perhaps there is something to do in that quaint little village down there."

"As you wish." Dynasmon mumbled. The Royal Knights landed in the village a few minutes later.

"It appears to be deserted. Perfect! Now we can scan it!" Dynasmon exclaimed with much vigor.

"Not so hastily, my devoted," the indifferent warrior replied, "I hear something…"

"ATTACK! RAAAHAHHAHAH!" A great cry rose up as the inhabitants to the village,--a large group of Gazimon, Pagumon, and Raremon--jumped out of various hiding places and attacked. "ACID SLUDGE!" a particularly large Raremon cried and spit acid at Dynasmon. Other roars rang out: "Bubble Blow!" "Electric Stun Blast!"

"How amusing, I believe they intend to challenge us, Crusadermon!" Dynasmon said as the sludge bounced harmlessly off of his armor. "I do believe you are correct, my comrade." Crusadermon replied. "They need a lesson in manners, and who better to teach them than one as beauteous as myself?"

Lucemon was sad. "Ah, poo. My Royal Knights have flown off. No matter. I shall have to create utopia without them. sigh" He wandered off a ways and saw something that caught his interest. "Ooo, lookie! A daisy!" Lucemon ran over to his prize and bent over to pick it up when…

"JUSTICE BEAM!" A blast of energy hit him square in the behind.

"Yelp!" Lucemon cried and fell flat on his face. A large teapot was standing over him.

"If you mess with the digital world, we'll mess with you, creep!" A child in the most ridiculous hat yelled.

"Get him Shakkoumon!" the child's friend, a small boy with a haircut that rivaled the other boy's hat for stupid-looking-ness.

"Y-you insolent fools! Do you know who I am! I am your lord and master! You will all be happy in my utopia or you will be erased! You will…"

"STATIC FORCE!" Lucemon's rant was cut off as he was once again knocked onto his face. The attacker was a stranger hybrid of a cat and a bird.

"Sorry we're late guys!" A girl in the stupidest pants called out.

"TK are you OK?" asked another girl who had a camera. "Yeah, I'm fine." answered hat-boy testily.

Lucemon's ear-wings quivered in rage. "How can you have such a simple and trivial conversation now! People like you will not exist in my utopia! I will wipe you out personally! Taste my wrath! GRAND CROSS!" Lucemon's ear-wings had a frenzy after what happened next. The teapot ate his attack. Through its belly-button. Gross. "RAHHHHH!" Lucemon cried and rushed the children. He swatted the cat/bird thing out of his way. _He he he, I've got them now. There's no way that teapot is fast. Once I have the children he will be defenseless they will see the beauty of my utopia. I will make them see. Cuz I'm so great! This battle is wo- _Lucemon's thoughts were cut off right before he reached the children. He was grabbed about the middle by a large being in black armor. "Don't you touch them, villain!" It cried and began to squeeze him.

"Yeah! Go get 'im Imperialdramon! Hey guys!" yelled a boy with a fro.

"Is everyone alright? It's all my fault, I should've been here sooner. I might have saved that poor little Gazimon." half-sobbed fro-man's blue-haired friend. The children continued to talk, but Lucemon couldn't hear them anymore. He was NOT going to be squeezed to death by this overgrown lizard! Where were his Royal Knights?

"ATTEND ME! DYNASMON! CRUSADERMON! HELP ME!" Lucemon shrieked.

"Did you hear something?" Dynasmon said as he dropped the Raremon he was pummeling. "I thought I heard the Lord Lucemon!"

"I do believe you are right again, Dynasmon." Crusadermon said as she waded through the beat up bodies of the villagers.

"We must attend him! To our Lord Lucemon, AND GLORY!" Dynasmon yelled and leapt into the sky. Crusadermon started to follow him, and then turned to face the village. "Goodbye my friends! It would appear that your beauteous hamlet will survive another day. Goodbye fair hamlet! Just remember that you started this." Crusadermon called out. She then cast a rose down towards the village and flew off after Dynasmon.

"Excuse me. Yes, you with the black armor. Would mind putting me down? Or letting me breathe?" Lucemon asked the large being.

"Don't listen to him, Imperialdramon! He's trying to trick you!" Fro-man yelled. _He, _Lucemon thought,_ will be the first to go when I create utopia._

"Don't worry Davis! I'll never let this creep go!" the being called Imperialdramon said.

"I think you will." said a voice that Lucemon recognized. "DRAGONTHROWER!" The great dragon man was tackled by a white and blue blur. Lucemon was dropped in the confusion.

"Dynasmon! You came back for me. I mean, of course you came back for me." Lucemon nearly squealed with glee.

"Oh no! He's got a friend! Quick, help him Shakkoumon!"

"You too, Silphymon!" various children yelled. _Pitiful fools. They do not see the beauty of my utopia. I shall have to educate them. _Lucemon thought as he walked over to the children. The other two Digimon, the teapot and the thingy, were knocked over, as expected Lucemon would add, by a pink and yellow warrior. "My friends, I am here to talk to you about a glorious utopia…" Lucemon began the children's education.

"You insubordinate fool! How dare you attack the Lord Lucemon! I will see to it personally that you shall be scanned so that Lucemon can revive you in his perfect world order. Prepare yourself. DNA DISINTEGRATOR!" Dynasmon said and attacked before the assailant could answer.

"It's gonna take more than that to keep us down. You'll never hurt Ken! Or Davis! Yeah!" Imperialdramon cried.

"Still alive are you? You are resilient, I'll give you that. But it does not matter. You have squeezed the Lord Lucemon and so you shall pay. With your life! BREATH… OF… WYVERN!" Dynasmon roared and the two monsters were lost in a cloud of pale blue energy.

"Oh dear." Crusadermon turned her head away from the four huddling creatures in front of her. "He's done it again. We'll have to finish our little staring contest later my pig-like friend. I must rescue our Lord!"

"And that is the beauty of my utopia. So how many of you are willing to join my glorious world order?" Lucemon finished his speech.

"Utopia is impossible." said the blue-haired kid.

"Yeah, what he said, dude!" chimed in fro-man.

"Why you- There will be no counter-campaigning here boy! Stay out of this! I'll tea-" Lucemon was cut off again as Crusadermon picked him up as she ran by. "Come my lord. We must leave this place. Your loyal buffoon has done it again."

"Hmph. Fine. I didn't like them anyway." Lucemon replied to his pink servant. "Don't forget Dynasmon."

"Of course, my liege. DYNASMON! YOU HOO! WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

"Whaaat! I was just getting warmed up! No matter. They're not worth my time." Dynasmon replied as he followed Crusadermon.

"That was an eventful day," Lucemon said later that evening.

"Yes it was my lord, and it was full of your glory!" Dynasmon roared.

"It was truly beautiful, like this rose." Crusadermon purred.

"Uh huh. Remind me never to give you two another day off. It appears to make you crazier than before. No matter. I am tired. Protect me. Niyup." Lucemon collapsed on the ground and was instantly asleep.

"Your turn to watch him sleep, my comrade. Good night, Crusadermon!" Dynasmon, too, was soon snoring.

"Ah, this world is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as I am, but not quite." Crusadermon laughed and settled down to keep watch for the night.


End file.
